X-Men: Future Generation/Characters Description
To be clear with how the characters would appear, this is the list of description of physical appearance and personality of each character that appear on X-Men: Future Generation. Rachel Summers Physical Appearance Rachel took after her mother a lot. She has a short red hair, green eyes and light skin. Whenever she uses her powers, a Phoenix emblem energy signature appears over her left eye. While in training, she use the X-Men uniform. In normal days, she usually wears skirts or jeans, sometimes accompanied with belts and different kinds of tops. Personality Rachel inherited her father's leadership skills. It has clearly shown that she's capable to lead a team, but she doesn't want to do it very much like Olivier does. Rachel is described as a very smart girl with no need of her telepathic powers. She appears to have a quick temper and vengeance for her parents, which make her powers grows rapidly. She always appears to have a bad mood, but actually she is very loving and kind. Many people said that she got a bad sense of humor. Comparing with the same character in the comic book Rachel Summers is based on the same character that originated from Earth-811. *This Rachel Summers looks like the Rachel Summers in the comics, but in her teens and without the hound mark in her face and the Phoenix tattoo in her back. *The relationship with her father Scott Summers (Cyclops) is different, instead of a cold relationship between two persons from differences timelines (Scott came from Earth-616 and Rachel from Earth-811), Rachel and Scott have a typical father-daughter relationship. *Rachel picked the code name Marvel Girl in order to honor her mother, like in the comic book. *In both comics and series, Rachel have a romantic relationship with Franklin Richards. * Rachel was part of Excalibur, an UK version of X-Men like in the comics. * Rachel has once mentioned that she would like to be a teacher, which in the comics, she is a teacher of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Olivier LeBeau Physical Appearance Olivier's appearance resemble his father. His eyes are black with red pupils. He has brown hair, and like his mother, he has white streaks in his hair. He uses the uniform like everyone while he's on training sessions. Normally, he wears jeans, t-shirts and jackets. He usually wears sunglasses because his eyes are sensitive to light. Personality Olivier's appearance may resemble his father, but his personality is like his mother. He is a troublemaker. He always tries to catch the attention, making him become very arrogant. He loves making pranks and jokes. He usually do it with his best friend and "partner in crime" Carmen, together, they make Warren become their "victim". Comparing with the same character in the comic book Olivier LeBeau is based on the same character that originated from Earth-41001. *In the series, Olivier inherited powers from both of his parents. In the comic book, Olivier only inherited his mother's absorbing powers. He also has telepathy and flight, which he permanently absorbed from someone. *Olivier doesn't have any sister, but he does in the comics. *In his timeline in the comics, he is part of the Summers family, since his father is the "third Summers brother". In the series, he doesn't have any Summers related. * The relationship that he has with Wolverine is based on the "complicated" relationship that Wolverine has with Quentin Quire (Kid Omega) in the comics. * In the comics, Olivier's left eye glows blue. In the series, his two eyes are black with red pupils. Kymera Munroe Physical Appearance Kymera has her mother's appearance. She have a long white hair and blue eyes, it turns into green when she use her powers. She is a little taller than normal girls about her age. Like others, she use her uniform while in training and normal clothes like shorts and different types of shirts. Personality Like her mother, is the voice of reason. She was one of the X-Men alternative leaders, but later, Rachel was chosen as the new leader. That didn't make Kymera angry or upset like Olivier did, she said that Rachel deserve it and she will be a good leader. Comparing with the same character in the comic book Kymera Munroe is based on the same character that originated from Earth-TRN311. *Instead of having a short and curly hair like in the comics, Kymera has a long and straight hair; her eyes are blue instead of brown. *Her father is revealed to be T'Challa (Black Panther), but in the comics, it doesn't say who is her father, but there's a high possibility that is T'Challa too. *In the comic book, she is accompanied by a giant black panther with glowing marks and a falcon. In the series, she doesn't have any pet or animal. *Kymera's powers wasn't mentioned in the comics. However, in the series, she have chlorokinesis powers and a low level of electrokinesis. Talia Wagner Physical Appearance Talia looks like her father in many ways: her blue fur (brighter than her father's), pointed ears, a tail, three toes/fingers on each hand and foot. Her uniform looks a little bit like her father's, which make her uniform different from the others'. Normally, she use normal clothes. Personality Talia is described as a funny and outgoing girl. The way that she sees the world is different from the rest of the X-Men, she believe that human can stop seeing mutant as an enemy and start to see them like friends. Comparing with the same character in the comic book Talia Wagner is based on the same character that originated from Earth-2182. *In the comics, Talia is daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch. In the series, it's unknown who is her mother, but it could be Scarlet Witch, since Storm said that her mother have magical powers. *In the comics, Talia doesn't have teleportation powers, instead, she can fire energy bolts like her mother the Scarlet Witch. * In the comics, Talia has other powers like telepathy and body possession. Later, in the series, Talia develops a low-level of telepathy, but she can't posses others' body * In the comics, Talia is part of New Excalibur (founded after the original team disbanded). In the series, she's not part of it, but she said that would join if they need her. * In both comics and series, Talia's tail is retractable, that explain why sometimes she appear without her tail. * In the comic series "New Excalibur", Talia has white streaks in her hair. In the series, she doesn't have any white streak in her hair, but she said she would dye it because it looks cool. Carmen Drake Physical Appearance Carmen has blue eyes and brown hair. His whole body turns into light blue when he's on ice form. While on training, he usually turn himself into ice, covering his uniform. In non-training days, he get back to his natural human body and he usually wear shorts and T-shirts. Personality Carmen is described as childish and immature. He loves pranks and jokes like his best friend Olivier. He likes to tease Warren, sometimes by himself and sometimes with Olivier. Although Olivier is his best friend and his brother figure, he support the idea of making Rachel become the leader of the X-Men. Comparing with the same character in the comic book Carmen Drake is based on the same character that originated from Earth-13729. *In the comics, Carmen made a briefly appearance as the future son of Iceman and Shadowcat and one of the students of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. *During all his appearance in the comics, Carmen only appeared in his ice form, it's unknown if he was born like that or he just turned his body into ice. Meanwhile, the Carmen in the series was born with a normal human body. Warren Worthington IV Physical Appearance Warren looks like the younger version of his father. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He has a pair of white feathered wings. Most of the time he wears the training uniform, since he has some complications fitting into normal clothes with his wings; sometimes he wears a coat too. Personality Warren is a kind, lovely and hardworking boy. Being the youngest member of the X-Men, Warren is not obligated to do all the training activities, but he always assist to every training session. Warren is described by Storm and Beast as a perfect boy. Comparing with the same character in the comic book Warren Worthington IV is based on the same character that originated from Earth-8410. *In the comics, Warren is much older; he has an eagle form head; and his wings are red. In the series, Warren looks like a normal boy with a pair of white wings. *Warren also can heal people, like Angel's new powers after being resurrected by the Life Seed in the comics.